Two souls one story
by Zeldaxluve64
Summary: Years ago, a new doppleganger chain was created. 1.) 16-year-old Jasmine moves to Mystic Falls in hope of recovering from her mother's death and finding the monster who killed her. 2.) Its 1912 on the titanic, and 16-year-old Mary, Jasmine's doppleganger, befriends the originals and struggles to survive the sinking ship. How many people are willing to die to keep them alive?


I have always believed that another me existed somewhere in the world. Maybe that's because it's all I've ever known. Ever since I was little, my mother always told me stories about her doppleganger. She said that everyone had a doppleganger, an it was god's way of giving us a companion. Unfortunately, the dopplegangers are never born in the same era. So I would never meet mine. My mother never met hers either, but she had seen pictures of this distant relative. My mother and I always had a special bond. That's why I was devastated when she died.

People tried to cover up their tracks after they killed her. They said she was killed by an animal, but I knew that was a lie. It was a person, I saw them with my own eyes. Two blood red eyes and sharp deadly fangs...a vampire. But I could never tell anyone this. They would throw me in the looney bin. Maybe I was crazy.

"No one ever said it easy Jasmine"

"It just feels so weird to leave," I paused, "mom would have wanted us to go. This town holds to many memories."

For the first time since my mom died, I saw my dad begin to tear up.

"You go ahead and finish loading up the boxes," he said, trying to hold in his tears.

Soon we were both crying. My dad was right, we needed to move on, and we couldn't do it in this town. I picked up the last stack of boxes and carried them outside to the moving van.

"Need help?" asked my best friend Kat.

She had been there for me through all of the tears and trauma of my mom's death.

"You know I'm gonna miss you so much. God I wish I didn't have to leave," I threw my arms around her and hugged her goodbye.

"Jaz its for the best. You deserve an amazing life and you will have it," she said.

Thats what I love about Kat. She can turn a horrible day into something amazing. She's so beautiful and she doesn't even know it. Her long blonde hair perfectly framed her face, and her sapphire eyes could stop a crowd. I was surprised that she wasn't a model.

"Its been 6 months. I need to get over things and move on with my life and..."

"And you can't do it here. I understand. But if you ever need anyone to talk to call me ok?" She said, cutting me off.

"Ok. I love you Kat," I said.

"I know you do," She joked. I smiled and we laughed together sharing our last moment.

"Alright Jaz. No more tears. This is your new life. Don't be the sad little girl who lost her mom anymore. Be the amazing, beautiful, sweet Jasmine that everyone loves"

"I will Kat. And I'll call you when I get to Virginia"

"Don't forget about me Jaz"

Soon Kat was in tears.

"I can't imagine a life with my best friend across the country. And you didn't even let me give you a going away party"

"It's ok Kat. I'll miss you and I'll miss Wyoming. But I need to go now," I said. I gave her one last hug and went back inside.

I just realised how empty my house was. All of the furniture was gone. Everything else was packed away in little boxes and suitcases.

"Mom. I don't know if you can hear me right now, but I love you. I love you more than anyone could imagine. And I promise you I will find out who did this to you," I whispered.

I turned around and saw my dad.

"I miss her too honey. But talking to ghosts isn't going to make things any better," said my dad. He was right and so was Kat. From now on I would be strong. I will start my new life stronger than ever.

My dad, my sister Marina, and I gathered our things and got into the shuttle. The moving van was gone. Marina was only 9. She couldn't handle all of this stress. Marina had long silky brown hair, tan skin, and hazel eyes. Everyone said we looked alike it was almost creepy. Maybe she was my Doppleganger.

I remembered my goals. In Mystic Falls, Virginia I will find my Doppleganger and figure out what killed my mom and how. Maybe I was crazy, but I heard about deaths caused by animal attacks in Mystic Falls. Something told me that those weren't really animal attacks, they were vampires. I kept a clove of garlic in my pocket just to be safe.

I closed my eyes, but I couldn't fall asleep. I was just so excited for my new life.

OoO

"This is it," I said as I opened the car door. After a long flight and an endless car ride we were here. Mystic Falls.

"Hey Jasmine the moving truck isn't here yet, so if you want you can go explore the neighborhood and Marina and I will go get you some lunch," said my dad.

"Ok thanks dad," I said and soon I was off into the neighborhood. We sent a moving truck with our cars abd furniture a few days earlier, and it should be at our house tonight.

I saw a bunch of people gathered at town square and decided to socialize there. On my way over I bumped into a tall handsome brunette man.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry," I said.

"It's alright. It probably hurt you more than me," he paused and looked at me for a minute.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"No. I'm sorry. You just reminded me of someone," he said.

I couldn't believe it. This man may be what I need to find my doppleganger.

"Oh. Well I'm Jasmine. I just moved here"

"I'm Elijah. You know not a lot of people move here"

"Maybe its because the town's crawling with vampires," I said.

"Hey I need to go," he said.

Oh god what did I do. I just lost my connection to my doppleganger. I needed to fix this.

"I'm sorry. It was a joke," I said.

"Here," he wrote down his number on a piece of paper, "But I really do need to go."

I couldn't just let him get away. I was too close to turn back now. I followed him down the street, and around the corner. Soon he dashed off at a non-human speed. He was a vampire. That's why he needed to get away from me. I had no idea where he was and I would just end up getting lost.

I went back to the party at town square. A group of girls looked over at me and began talking again. A tall brunette came up to me.

"Hey I saw you talking to Elijah. Did he try to hurt you?" She asked.

"Oh no. He was sweet," I said.

"Oh good. I'm Elena," she said

"I'm Jasmine," I answered.

"You know not a lot of people move here," she said.

"Funny. That's exactly what Elijah said."

"Here," she picked up a cup and filled it with a vile of liquid in her purse.

"No thanks. I don't drink," I said as politely as possible.

"Oh no. It's not alcohal. Just an herb," she said.

"What's it called," I asked.

She leaned in and whispered. "Vervain"

I heard about this! It was mean to keep the vampires away!I just needed to pretend to be controlled so they wouldn't catch on.

I took the cup and drank it all.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem. Let me introuduce you to all my friends," said Elena.

She pointed to an african-american girl.

"This is Bonnie"

I waved.

"This is Caroline," she said pointing to a beautiful, barbie-like blonde girl.

"That's Matt," she said, pointing to a blonde boy holding Caroline's hand.

"He's Caroline's boyfriend," she said.

"I figured," I said with a smile.

"That's my boyfriend Stefan over there," she said pointing to a muscular, hot guy standing by the lemonade.

"Elena can I ask you something?" I said. I knew I just met her, but I needed to know if I was crazy. She did give me vervain.

I pulled her aside.

"Sure anything," she said.

"Are there vampires in this town?" I asked.

"You know," she said. She looked around to see if anyone was watching.

"So there are," I was so close to my answer.

She nodded with a look of fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to know if I was crazy or not," I said.

"Don't worry you're not. And the vervain will protect you from compulsion. This necklace protects me," she said.

"Thank you. I needed someone to tell me that," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

I remembered what Kat told me. I couldn't tell people about my mom.

"I think a vampire killed my mom. And someone tried to cover it up," I said.

"I'm really sorry," she gave me a hug.

"Great now I'm just the girl everyone pitties," I mummbled.

"Been there. Done that."

"You lost your mom?!"

"And my dad."

"And I thought I had it bad."

"Hey you said you don't want to be the girl everyone pities. I don't either."

"Ok. Agreed. But wait!"

"What?"

"Is Elijah a vampire," I asked.

She paused and looked around to see if anyone was watching.

"Yes. But not just any vampire. He's an original vampire," she answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I'll explain everything. But not here," she said.

"My house?" I asked.

"No. Mine. My aunt works late. Her boyfriend Alaric and my brother already know everything," she said.

I was so close to answers. I went to Elena's house. Hey maybe my new life isn't so bad.


End file.
